Loco y Estúpido Amor
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Aqui deberia ir un resumen pero no hay inspiracion, espero que me perdonen solo les dire que este es el capi 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Esta es la primer historia de Hetalia que publico aquí! Espero que les guste mucho!**

**Parejas:**** FemPrusiaxMaleHungria como principal con leves menciones de esparmano, franada y gerita**

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no es mío, si lo fuera Argentina ya hubiera salido, seria chica y le daría mucho amour al estilo Francia a todos los demás países lo mismo sucede con el fanart del que me inspire para hacer esta historia. **

**Aclaraciones:**** Nombre para FemPrusia: Julchen**

**Nombre para MaleHungría: Gario**

**Nombre para FemAustria: Maria **

**Nombre para Rumania: Constantine**

**Recuerdos en cursiva**

* * *

><p><strong>Loco y Estúpido Amor<strong>

Julchen había esperado todo el día para estar a solas con Gario, no es que a ella le gustara pero al ver a su pobre amigo/enemigo de la infancia solo después de su rompimiento con la señorita podrida de Maria Edelstein, necesitaba levantarle los ánimos para que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo al concierto de los Pollitos Asesinos, un grupo de música rock que ambos disfrutaban

-Bien Julchen espero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el húngaro con en tono molesto ya que Julchen lo estaba retrasando con algunas tareas pendientes

-Bueno solo era para… pa…- tartamudeaba y sostenía con fuerzas las entradas a tal punto que se hubieran podido haber desecho en sus manos sudorosas de nerviosismo-

-Si es una invitación para tomar en algún bar junto con tus amigos no lo necesito- dijo el joven húngaro con un tono de desprecio-

-No es por eso…- ella dirigió su mirada escarlata hacia la verde de él, maldecía a todo el mundo por tartamudear de manera no muy awesome, de seguro esa chica inglesa de la otra clase le había hecho algún encantamiento para que actuara tan poco awesome- además ellos…

-Ellos me caen bien, pero el hecho de saber de qué nos acompañarías con nosotros no me agrada para nada porque…

Ella solo simulo escucharlo con cara de "¿Desde cuándo este tipo hacia monólogos sin sentido?"

-Además deberías ser mas como Maria, no te haría mal pedirle algunos consejos…

Esas últimas palabras las había escuchado bastante bien, eso molesto por completo a la prusa que como acto de venganza lo único que hizo fue propinarle una buena patada en sus regiones vitales, dejándolo adolorido y diciendo al viento palabras poco awesomes para Julchen. Mientras tanto ella ya se había ido como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Mientras caminaba pensó dar un paseo por el parque cercano a la escuela para así poder descargar sus poco awesomes malas ondas, no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando y más por Gario.

-Idiota… lo único que quería era volver a los viejos tiempos, antes de que empezara a salir con la podrida señorita- murmuraba para ella misma y busco un lugar donde sentarse un rato en el césped del lugar- ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO HUNGARO!- gritaba mientras recordaba en ese momento lo que su hermana Mónica le había dicho cuando le dio las entradas

_-Julchen conseguí entradas para los Pollitos Asesinos, me hubiera gustado ir contigo hermana pero justo tengo una cita con Feliciano…- trato de disculparse Mónica ya que también amaba la música de ese grupo- ¿Por qué no invitas a Gario o alguno de tus amigos para que te acompañe?..._

Al recordar eso y la negativa que le había dado el chico hacia poner más triste a Julchen

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVE ESE DUMM A COMPARARE CON LA POCO AWESOME PODRIDA SEÑORITA?- seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos cosa que le hacía muy bien- Mejor llamo a Francis y a Antonio tal vez alguno de los dos quiera acompañarme- puso su celular en modo de llamada múltiple y llamo a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Bonjour~- dijo el francés de ojos azules del otro lado de la línea

-¿Diga?- se escuchaba el tono alegre del español

-Francis, Antonio, la awesome yo tiene entradas para ver a los Pollitos Asesinos- dijo ella entusiasmada, sabiendo que tenía dos entradas pero luego con sus geniales contactos conseguiría una tercera si no la rechazaban- ¿Y qué dicen muchachos? ¡Hay que demostrarles a todos esta noche que el Bad Friends Trio es genial!

-Désolé mon amour- dijo Francis- pero yo ya tenía planes con _mon petit _Marguerite

-Yo debo terminar algunas tareas para que mis calificaciones suban o sino mis padres no me dejaran este año viajar a Italia con mi linda Lovi~- se disculpo Antonio

-¡SON UNOS MALOS AMIGOS!- y les colgó el teléfono a sus dos mejores amigos por la negativa que le habían dado

Julchen estaba realmente triste, hasta sus dos mejores amigos habían rechazado su invitación. No sabía con quien ir y en último caso tenía que ir sola

-Solo queda que tal vez me encuentre con Arthur o con Den pero es seguro que hoy salían con sus novias también- se dijo a ella misma sin percatar que alguien la estaba escuchando

-¿Son entradas para los Pollitos Asesinos?- dijo a espaldas de nuestra awesome protagonista un joven de ojos rojos y de cabello castaño claro que tenía un pequeño sombrero raro

Constantine, el misterioso estudiante rumano de la otra clase, había tomado por sorpresa a la peliplateada haciéndola sobresaltar por su presencia.

-¡Oh vamos! No creo que te haya asustado demasiado…- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba apenas sus misteriosos dientes muy parecidos a los colmillos de un vampiro- además…- siguió hablando mientras le dio un golpecito con su dedo en la frente- una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar llorando

-No estoy llorando, solo tengo una molestia en mi awesome ojo- se defendió

-Bueno te creeré, ahora dime ¿es eso lo que yo pienso que es?- pregunto tomando y alabando ambas entradas de las manos de la chica

-Sí, mi schwester me las regalo diciendo que podía invitar a alguno de mis amigos

-Pero ninguno de tus amigos tiene el tiempo libre como para acompañarte- concluyo el rumano

-Ehh… bueno no es exactamente así… pues yo…

-Tú ya tenias planeado con quien ir pero ese alguien te rechazo sin escuchar tu propuesta antes... no?- parecía que Constantine leía los pensamientos de Julchen muy al estilo Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo y peor aun la hacía recordar el rechazo de cierto húngaro.

-No es exactamente así como sucedió…- trataba de encontrar la excusa perfecta pero no sabía que poder decir para que el rumano la dejara en paz

-¿Sabes qué?- la tomo de una de sus manos y la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo-¿Por qué no olvidas de una vez al idiota que te rechazo y vienes conmigo al concierto?

-La awesome yo no necesita que… que…- se maldecía a ella misma, ¿tan difícil era decirle a ese intento de Conde Dracula que no quería que la acompañara al concierto?-

-¡Oh vamos! Si sé que me encuentras muy sexy- la aprisiono más a su cuerpo haciéndole imposible a la prusa liberarse fácilmente de su agarre

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, solo bastaban milímetros para que el rumano la besara y no había nada que lo impidiera. Pero algo los separo, o más bien dicho alguien; había sido tan rápido que parecía una sombra. Pero al quedar entre Julchen y Constantine, pronto se descubrió la identidad del metiche misterioso, era Gario quien regresaba a su casa y había visto lo ultimo sucedido entre su amiga y el chico del otro curso.

-Aléjate lo mas que puedas de Julchen- decía con una aura oscura que hacía que los demás le temieran, menos para Constantine- ¡O sino sufrirás la furia de mi sartén!

Si Gario era conocido como el "Loco del Sartén" entre sus conocidos, pues cuando se enojaba comenzaba a propinar sartenazos y no había quien se salvara y Julchen sabía muy bien lo que se sentía ser golpeado por el sartén que el húngaro usaba para sus clases de cocina.

-¡No te preocupes! Solo estábamos jugando- dijo con una sonrisa el rumano- Debo irme, nos vemos linda y dile a tu novio que no sea tan celoso- y así como apareció, desapareció sin saber de parte de Julchen y Gario por donde se había ido.

El húngaro todavía preocupado por la presencia poco agradable que había dejado Constantine y decidió acompañar a Julchen a su casa.

-Hey dumm ¿me estabas siguiendo?

-¡No! claro que no- dijo algo sonrojado el de ojos verdes- solo regresaba a casa y este es el camino más corto

-¡Oh si y mi amigo Francis todavía sigue siendo virgen!- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Quieres probar mi sartén?-

-No, no, solo lo decía en broma kesesese~- trato de tranquilizar al húngaro que todavía seguía algo "furioso" por lo ocurrido- aparte de eso lo que dijo Constantine es mentira, no sería awesome si fueras mi novio

-Tienes razón, prefiero darme a mí mismo un sartenazo a que seas mi novia. A propósito, ¿a dónde querías invitarme hoy?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír. Después de todo habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la infancia y ese código que tenían ambos no se había disuelto para nada.

-Kesesese~ sabia que te morías por ser tan awesome como yo – dijo entre risas la de ojos escarlata- pero me acompañaras solo con una condición

-La que tú quieras pequeña

-¡Hey no me digas pequeña!

-Lo siento se me escapo

-Que nunca más me compares con la podrida señorita de tu ex novia- a esa petición Gario había quedado petrificado, nunca se había imaginado que a Julchen le había afectado aquello que había dicho- ¿y? ¿Qué me dices?

-Lo prometo, pero solo como amigos

-Por supuesto como amigo, ese dumm de Constantine es realmente extraño y tonto, ¿cómo puede pensar que la awesome yo es tu novia?

-¡Si que tonto!

Ambos volvieron a reír, según ellos lo consideraban muy estúpido lo dicho por el rumano, lo que no sabían era que sus corazones anhelaban mucho ese sentimiento que había nacido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Inconscientemente Gario tomo la mano de Julchen y esta no lo rechazo, más bien ambos se sonrojaron un poco y en silencio regresaron juntos a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció? <strong>

**Dumm: estúpido en alemán**

**Désolé: lo siento en frances**

**schwester: hermana en alemán **

**Si quieren ver el fanart del cual me inspire les dejo aquí el enlace: ****http: / / www . zerochan . net / 691025**** (saquen los espacios)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren una continuación o algo parecido me avisan :D**

**Se acepta de todo! Tomatazos, hamburguesas, scones, hasta sartenazos, etc.**

**Nos vemos! Besitos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos/as! Gracias a sus reviews decidí hacer la continuación de esta historia, poco a poco iran apareciendo más personajes, y habrá más romance, solo tengan paciencia. También les quiero aclarar que la mayoría de los capítulos estarán inspirados en distintos fanarts que he visto de esta linda pareja pero también habrá partes inventadas por mí.**

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia es mío (¿Qué? ¿No lo sabían? Yo tampoco, recién me entero jajajajaja); no mentira. Hetalia no es mío es propiedad de Don****Hidekaz Himaruya y los fanarts de los cuales me inspiro para hacer este fic son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p>Golpeaba hasta tirar la puerta del salón de clases al que asistían sus amigos Antonio y Francis, necesitaba pedirle un favor muy importante a su amigo francés. Abrió la puerta Antonio quien se sorprendió que Julchen no estuviera en clases en esos momentos.<p>

-Pues la profesora se ausento, entonces la awesome yo ha decidido pasar el tiempo con ustedes que están ahora en receso-contesto la chica de ojos escarlata

-Pensé que ibas a esperar a la hora del almuerzo para almorzar con nosotros- dijo Antonio notando algo raro en su amiga

-Hablando de eso…- reía algo nerviosa- no podre almorzar con ustedes hoy muchachos, la awesome yo le prometió al tonto de Gario que almorzaría con el

-Fusososo~ no hay problema~- Antonio entendió al instante lo que quiso decir Julchen

-Necesito pedirle algo a Francis, ¿lo podrías llamar?

-¡Francis! ¿Adivina qué?~ Julchen tendrá una cita y quiere tu ayuda

-¡¿Qué? ¡No es una cita!

-¿Que pasa mon amour? ¿Qué le petit Julchen tendrá una cita? ¿Con quién?- pregunto el francés al acercarse a la puerta del salón de clases

-Sí y es con Gario, por eso no almorzara con nosotros hoy

-¿Lo dices en serio?, pero Toño creo que ellos dos ya llegaron a algo serio esa noche en la que no pudimos acompañarla a ver los Pollitos Asesinos

-¡Los dos están equivocados!- grito Julchen consiguiendo que todo el salón de clases se volteara a ver lo que ocurría- Francis necesito que me peines como la chica de esta revista- saco de uno de sus bolsillos una revista de moda adolescente en la cual la chica de la portada tenía el cabello recogido de manera sencilla ideal para algo casual o para usarlo de día- Lo hago para verme muy awesome, no piensen que es para que el idiota de Gario me vea linda- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Mon amour deja que mis expertas manos te hagan ver toda una diosa delante de tu caballero de reluciente armadura~

-Mejor voy y se lo pido a Feliciano, el no me molestara como ustedes dos…- dijo dándose la media vuelta en seña de ofensa ante los comentarios de sus amigos

-Fusososo~ lo que quiso decir Francis es que te veras tan bien que las demás chicas de la escuela te tendrán envidia- trataba Antonio de salvar la situación

-¡Gracias Toño! Además soy la chica mas awesome de la escuela y por eso le di el privilegio al dumm de Gario para que almorzara conmigo, ¡Francis confió en tus expertas manos!

-Lo que tu digas mon amour, y no te enojes con nosotros solo estábamos jugándote una pequeña broma como las que tus nos juegas de vez en cuando

Los jóvenes sentaron a su amiga en una de las sillas del salón de clases y tomaron ese espacio como su pequeño salón de belleza. Mientras Antonio vigilaba que el profesor no se acercara; Francis peinaba a Julchen con manos dignas de un peluquero profesional

-¿Tú crees que le guste?- pregunto en voz baja la prusiana

-¿Dijiste algo mon amour?

-Pensé que estabas escuchándome

-Désolé mon amour, estaba concentrado haciéndote la base del recogido- se disculpo Francis- ¿Me preguntaste algo importante?

-No, nada no te preocupes

-Julchen, si Gario no ve lo bien que quedaste con ese peinado, me veré obligado a golpearlo por no reconocer tan magnífico trabajo

-Kesesese~ tenés razón

Francis había terminado de una buena vez con su labor y llamo a Antonio para que vea lo bien que había quedado su amiga, cosa que le agrado bastante y les dio el visto bueno. Julchen le dio las gracias a ambos por el favor y les prometió que una de esas noches los tres se irían de copas por algún bar. Después de eso, entraron a la clase que les correspondía en esos momentos, Julchen a biología y Francis con Antonio a literatura.

-¿Algún día nuestra Julchen cambiara?- pregunto al aire Antonio

-¿A qué te refieres Antonio?

-A que si algún día se tome las cosas en serio con Gario

-Recuerda que también el debe tomarse las cosas en serio, no me agrada que la relación con Maria Edelstein haya quedado como una simple amistad

-Es verdad, no quiero verla triste como cuando se entero que esos dos habían comenzado a salir

-Pero tal vez alguien puede ayudarlos- dijo Francis con tono pícaro-

-¿Quien?

-Constantine, el chico que se sienta en la primero de la fila en clase, pero no te has dado cuenta de eso mon amour porque estas pensando en mon petit Lovina todo el tiempo

-Ah… con que ese es Constantine,- susurro señalando al joven de extraño sombrero- parece salido de esa película que Lovina quiso ver cuando fuimos la ultima vez al cine

-¿Hablas de Crepúsculo?

-No… de Híncame el diente~

Francis no pudo contener la risa por lo dicho por su amigo y tuvo que ser regañado junto con Antonio por el profesor por estar hablando en clases. Conclusión, ambos se llevaron tarea extra de literatura a casa; tema de la tarea: Drácula y su influencia en la literatura actual.

A la hora del almuerzo Julchen estaba esperando a Gario en el pasillo de la escuela, no sabía por qué se retrasaba tanto el húngaro; así que decidió regresar al salón de clases para ver si se encontraba con él. Fue en esos momentos que se cruzo con la persona que menos quería cruzarse en ese día

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Y cómo estuvo el concierto?- era Constantine

-Hola… ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-No, solamente almorzar y después volver a clases, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a almorzar tontita, ¿o acaso ya tenés algún compromiso?

-Pues siempre almuerzo con mis amigos Francis y Antonio, así que los estoy esperando y no creo que sea awesome almorzar contigo- dijo tratando de sacarse de encima a ese acosador rumano

-Bueno creo que me voy, espero que la próxima no me rechaces

-Si… si como tú lo digas…- Julchen había comenzado a sudar frio al ver que Gario se estaba acercando, al parecer no lo había visto a Constantine, porque sino no tardaría en llegar hasta donde estaba ella para darle un sartenazo al rumano

Cuando menos lo pensó, el rumano ya había desaparecido del lugar y no sabía por dónde se había ido, era un buen escapista, pensó ella.

-Lo siento Julchen si te hice esperar demasiado- dijo el joven húngaro

-Ganz gleich, no hace mucho que te estoy esperando- dijo ella

Gario noto algo raro en ella pero igualmente prefirió no preguntarle, después de todo solo iban a almorzar juntos y después de eso nada mas, lo estaba haciendo a modo de disculpa por lo pasado hace unos días atrás cuando ella lo había invitado al concierto. Pero algo dentro de el no quería convencerse de esa "mentira"; realmente quería tener algo más serio con Julchen pero sinceramente eso implicaba tener problemas con Maria. Ya que la austriaca había hablado con su padre, que era gerente de banco, para que le dieran un crédito a la familia de Gario para que no le embargaran la casa a causa de una pequeña crisis económica que había tenido la familia de este.

Sus pensamientos pasaron a otro plano al notar que la prusiana llevaba recogido su cabello.

-Julchen- la nombrada miro hacia quien la había llamado- ¿Por qué te recogiste el cabello?

-Kesesese~ el amigo de la awesome yo quería probar algo distinto con ella y como soy muy awesome le di permiso para que la peinara como una reina kesesese~- mintió lo sabía, no era ni la primera ni la ultima vez, pero algo que no le agradaba era mentirle a Gario

-Es que…- se acerco a ella y con sus manos delicadamente se dispuso a desarmar el recogido que Francis había hecho en el cabello de su amiga- te ves más linda con el cabello suelto…- dijo algo sonrojado el húngaro

-Eh…- ella estaba tan roja como los tomates que su amigo Antonio almorzaba, las palabras no salían de su boca y sabía que pronto eso la llevaría a hacer alguna tontería

-Te lo digo porque… bueno no se por qué lo hice… pero no quiero que después estés diciendo que todo el mundo dice que eres súper awesome porque llevas el cabello suelto

-Está bien te perdono esta porque soy muy awesome al llevar el cabello suelto kesesese~

-¿Ves? ¡Ya lo dijiste!

-Y que me importa… además espero que hayas cocinado algo delicioso, tengo hambre

-¡¿Qué? ¿No trajiste tu almuerzo?

-Bueno digamos que la awesome yo olvido su almuerzo en su casa kesesese~

-¡Julchen me las pagaras!- en esos momentos Gario estaba envuelto en un aura negra- será mejor que empieces a correr~- dijo mientras sacaba de solo Dios sabe donde su famosa sartén

-¡No me alcanzaras!~- dijo Julchen antes de echarse a correr, pero un mal movimiento hizo que se tropezara y callera de forma awesome.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Gario contenía algo la risa que le había provocado la situación de su amiga

-¡Estoy bien dumm! ¡Además es tu culpa!- gritaba mientras veía con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos escarlata como se había lastimado su rodilla por la caída. Nunca se imagino que Gario la cargaría entre sus brazos- ¡Bájame! No necesito que me ayudes- comenzó a propinar golpes al aire

-Solo lo hacía porque me preocupaba por ti- dijo tratando de esquivar y de mantener al mismo tiempo estabilidad

-¿Te preocupas por mi? Pensaba que solo hacías con la podrida señorita- dijo algo apenada

-¿Qué?- el realmente se sorprendió que ella dijera eso, sabía que Julchen tenía un ego muy grande pero no pensaba que a veces se sentía inferior a la chica austriaca- Pues si me preocupo, además…- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, dejando al rojo vivo a Julchen (nuevamente)- debemos llevarte a enfermería para que te curen esa herida

-S… si como digas- contesto la chica

-¿O quieres algo mas… pervertido?- dijo observando muy al estilo Francis, la rodilla lastimada y un poco más arriba de esta, mas allá de los límites de su falda.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hiciste con Gario? Si eres Francis juro que te golpeo hasta dejarte inconsciente- estaba "algo" asustada por la actitud que había tomado repentinamente el húngaro

-Solo bromeaba, aunque a veces me gusta mostrar esa faceta

-Espero que no la repitas, no sé que es peor si eso o que me golpees con tu sartén; ¿y qué esperas? La rodilla de la awesome yo sigue sangrando por tu culpa, así que llévame a enfermería kesesese~

Gario suspiro, a veces se preguntaba por qué la soportaba, aunque ya sabía la respuesta desde hace tiempo pero no quería reconocerla. Mientras tanto a la chica de cabellos plateados tenía latiendo su corazón a mil, ya que por primera vez se sentía como una princesa siendo cargada por su caballero de reluciente armadura.

* * *

><p><strong>Ganz gleich: no importa en alemán<strong>

**Sobre la película es una parodia de toda la saga Crepúsculo, por si la quieren ver. ****Para quienes quieren ver los dos fanarts de los que me inspire aquí les dejo los links (saquen los espacios)**

**El primero: ****http: / / www. Zerochan .net / 738678**

**El segundo: ****http: / / www. Zerochan .net / 783585**

**Y bueno hasta aquí es todo, en el próximo capítulo tendremos la aparición súper awesome de Gilbird! ****Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews para ver como lo estoy haciendo. Si no dejan un review Francis y Antonio reprobaran literatura (risa malvada :P).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Y no… no me secuestro la mafia italiana jajajajaja lo que paso es que este capi me costo en escribirlo y mucho! Sin contar todo lo que paso de por medio (facultad, Navidad, Año Nuevo, vacaciones y la poco awesome falta de inspiración mia) sin más voy con las formalidades**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Don Hima, algún día contratare a la mafia italiana para obligar a Don Hima que me lo regale**

**Advertencias: creo que ninguna salvo el uso excesivo de la palabra awesome por parte de la autora, el aura maligna de Gario y su sartén **

* * *

><p>Era una típica excursión escolar junto con los compañeros de su año. No era que no le agradaba la idea, pues Antonio y Francis no se habían despegado ni un solo momento de ella; debía reconocerlo cuando los tres estaban juntos eran dinamita. Pero había algo que realmente le molestaba y eso era ver a la podrida señorita tener una charla amigable con el estúpido de Gario. También había que sumarle la mirada acosadora de cierto chico proveniente de Rumania.<p>

-A ver explíquenme por decima vez ¿por qué hacemos una excursión a una tonta granja?

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con economía domestica o algo así- dijo Antonio

-Chicos creo que este será uno de esos tontos viajes en los que no nos dejaran hacer nada divertido

-Hey Julchen, estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer juntos el informe que el profesor nos pidió hacer acerca de este viaje- dijo Gario al acercarse al grupo

-¿Qué? ¿Cual informe?- pregunto la de ojos escarlata sin tener idea de lo que había que hacer

-El informe que dijo el profesor cuando subimos al autobús, pero tu cabecita de niña enamorada estaba pendiente de otras cosas- dijo Francis

-¡Francis no digas eso! ¡Y no! No hare el poco awesome informe contigo dumm! ¡Ve y hazlo con la podrida señorita que por lo que yo vi se estaban llevando muy bien!- Julchen se adelanto hacia donde estaba los demás alumnos dejando a los tres chicos a solas

-¿Y ahora que hice?- pregunto Gario (tontamente en mi opinión) a los amigos de su "amiga con derecho a invadir regiones vitales"

-Gario es mejor que no nos hagas preguntas tontas- dijo Antonio con tono desaprobatorio

-Es verdad, si quieres llegar al corazón de mon petit Julchen deberás pensar como ella

-Es que a veces se me dificulta pensar en lo que realmente quiere, no es por nada pero quisiera saber su opinión

-¿Cual opinión?- preguntaron el francés y el español al unisonó

-Si bueno… este… ¿qué quiere realmente Julchen conmigo?

-No aquí la pregunta es qué quieres realmente con Julchen mon amour- pregunto serio Francis

-Ella está segura de lo que siente, pero tiene miedo de lo que no sientas lo mismo- agrego el español

-Es que yo… yo la quiero pero esta Maria de por medio, es que ella esta ayudando mucho a mi familia y no puedo pagarle de esa forma- contesto algo apenado el húngaro

-Pues ve olvidándote de nuestra amiga, queremos demasiado a Julchen para volver a verla triste por ti- sentencio el francés

Ambos amigos de la prusa dejaron a Gario solo, este solo quedo meditando acerca de lo que le habían dicho, y después de todo tenían razón, además el francés y el español querían a Julchen como si fuera su hermana menor. ¿Pero cómo era decirle a tu ex novia que estabas saliendo con su némesis? No era fácil y conociendo el temperamento de la austriaca

Mientras tanto Julchen iba con el "grupo soviético", así era llamado en el instituto al grupo liderado por Anya y compuesto por sus dos hermanas y tres chicos bálticos de la división a la cual iba la albina.

-Así que decidiste hacerte una con nosotros, ¿da?- pregunto Anya con su sonrisa infantil que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad

-¡No Julchen! ¡No lo hagas!- dio Toris, que calló cuando vio que a Anya empezaba a formarse un aura maligna

-La awesome yo no quiere hacerse una con ninguno de ustedes, son unos tontos, solo estoy evadiendo a alguien por el momento, bueno mejor dicho a dos personas- dijo al darse cuenta que unos ojos pertenecientes a cierto rumano la observaban de lejos- ¡Ya te vi Constantine! ¡Deja de acosar a la awesome yo!

-Lo siento querida- se disculpo el rumano- pero te he estado observando y he visto que todavía no tienes con quien hacer el informe que el profesor nos pidió

-Si ya lo sé, se lo pediré a Francis o a Antonio

-¿Y a Gario? ¿Por qué no le pedís que sea tu compañero en el informe?

-Es que ya tiene pareja el muy idiota y si tiene ganas de quedarse con la señorita podrida por mí está bien

-¿Chicos no sienten algo raro?- interrumpió la conversación Raivis que estaba "algo" tembloroso del miedo

-De seguro es Anya, su presencia siempre te hace sentir así- dijo Julchen

-¡No es eso!- dijo el letón- ella tiene una presencia muy distinta a la que estoy sintiendo ahora (si él es todo un experto en sentir la presencia amenazadora de la rusa), esta creo que es de…

-¡Gario! Déjame en paz dumm!- y la chica de ojos escarlata comenzó a correr tratando de escapar de sus dos acosadores

-¡Por favor Gario no me golpees con tu sartén!- rogaba por su vida Raivis

-¡No te preocupes que a quien voy a golpear es a él!- dijo señalando con su sartén al responsable de todo (¿?)

-Creo que los celos se te han subido a la cabeza- dijo el rumano con simpleza

-Deja de acosar a Julchen o sino…

-¿O sino qué? si igual seguirás estando con Maria Edelstein

-¡No digas estupideces, Maria y yo somos buenos amigos!

-Hay un dicho de mi mamá que dice "Si no comes deja que los demás lo hagan". Piénsalo bien…- el rumano dejo sin palabras en la boca a Gario, este tenía razón y tenía que poner sus sentimientos en claro si realmente quería estar con Julchen o de lo contrario sería tarde

Mientras tanto detrás de donde se criaban los pollos, en la sombra de un árbol no muy alto, la prusiana había encontrado un lugar en donde podía estar en paz…

-Estúpido Gario, si solo se diera cuenta que me molesta que este con la señorita podrida-

La prusiana quedo en silencio algunos minutos, algo poco común en ella pero que a veces necesitaba para pone en orden su cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho algo que provenía del árbol en donde ella estaba; fijó su mirada hacia arriba y vio a un pequeño pollito piar en una de las ramas bajas del árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo ella levantándose de su lugar para comenzar a subir el árbol hasta donde estaba el pequeño pollito amarillo- eres muy awesome en mi opinión, no cualquier pollito nace en un nido de paloma como tu

Entre ellos dos hubo una conexión mágica. Julchen nunca pensó que en cuestión de segundos le tomaría cariño al pequeño pollito. En menos de un segundo la prusiana comenzó a contarle sus problemas al pequeño pollito.

-¿Sabes qué? te envidio, estoy segura que no lloraras por una tonta pollita que dice que su ex es su "amigo". Sumándole a todo eso que esa pollita fue tu primer amor secreto, porque nunca ibas a decirle a la tierna edad de cinco años que eras su amigo porque le gustabas. Y ahora que tal vez podía tener una pequeña oportunidad el actúa como un idiota, estúpido que no quiere ver mas allá de su propia nariz y darse cuenta que me siento mal de la forma en que me trata

-¿Así que eso opinas de mi?- el húngaro había escuchado la conversación de Julchen con el pollito

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-¡Si estás hablando con un pollo!

-No es cualquier pollo, es uno muy awesome!

-Si como digas… ¿y a que viene todo eso que le decías?

-¡Que te importa!

-¡Tonta! ¡He tratado de entenderte en tantos años y todavía no entiendo que es lo que quieres conmigo!

-¡Si no fueras tan estúpido lo entenderías! Ahora déjame sola…- dijo ella apagando cada vez más su voz y dándole la espalda a Gario

-No lo hare – dijo el haciéndola volver hacia el- Julchen quiero hablar tranquilo este asunto y no puedo si te escapas todo el tiempo

-Yo no me escapo, decile a tu amiga que se despegue de tu brazo de vez en cuando y vas a ver que nunca me he escapado de ti…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Gario! Estas aquí, Vash nos invito a comer unos chocolates que trajo de la fábrica de su padre y…- en esos momentos fue cuando vio quien era la compañía del joven de ojos verdes- veo que estas con Julchen, bueno será mejor que me retire y los deje hablar tranquilos

-Es lo mejor, no quiero que escuches mis conversaciones señorita podrida

-¡Julchen!

-Déjala así Gario como siempre dice mi madre "No puedes enseñarles modales a alguien que nunca los tuvo"

-Y la mia dice "Ni una señorita podrida podrá compararse nunca con la awesomidad de una chica de sangre prusiana y si llega a molestarte demuéstrale de lo que estas hecha"- dijo ella preparando sus puños

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

-Si no hay otra manera… La que gane se queda con Gario

-¡No soy ningún trofeo!- comento el húngaro molesto- dejemos de una buena vez esta estupidez, lo siento Maria pero tengo que hablar cosas privadas con esta cabeza hueca y necesito que me escuche- diciendo eso tomo a la albina y la llevo cargando en su hombro sin importar las quejas de ella

La llevo hasta una arboleda, para que no sean molestados, una vez ahí la bajo y la arrincono contra un árbol

-Muy bien Julchen estamos solos, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decirme en la cara todo lo que quieras- dijo Gario con un tono que denotaba cansancio

-Muy bien, la awesome yo te dirá cara a cara todo lo que ha callado desde que te conoció

-Me parece que esto llevara un largo tiempo…

-No me importa. En primer lugar desde que te conocí me pareciste un chico tonto

-Esa clase de cosas no quería escuchar- se quejo

-¡No me interrumpas!- dijo con autoridad la albina- Segundo, nunca respetaste la amistad que la awesome yo te ofrecía. Querido en esta escuela quien no está con la pandilla de los Aliados o con el Grupito Soviético se junta conmigo, porque saben que soy súper awesome y la reputación que tengo me la gane siendo como soy y no tratando de ser una señorita podrida….Tercero y principal nunca puedes comparar a la señorita podrida conmigo; nunca llegara a ser tan awesome como yo y eres un verdadero dumm por estar con ella…

-Si ya lo sé porque tú eres awesome y ella no…- dijo el húngaro cansado de las explicaciones de la prusiana

-¡No me dejas terminar!- se quejo

-Está bien termina

-Serás un estúpido y todos los demás defectos que pueda encontrarte, incluyendo poco awesome, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti dumm…

-Y yo también

-¿Eh?...- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del húngaro

El beso duro varios segundos pero tuvieron que interrumpirlo por la poca awesome falta de aire. Gario apoyo su frente contra la de Julchen sonriéndole y a su vez ella también le estaba correspondiendo con una sonrisa.

-No voy a dar más vueltas, quiero que estemos juntos mi loquita

-Yo también mi dumm- dijo ella y volvió a unir sus labios con los de el

_**~Era tal vez por eso que lo de ellos era un loco y estúpido amor. ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que es pareció? No me maten! Tenía escrita otra trama pero me pareció súper fail!<strong>

**Por si no se dieron cuenta el pollito awesome era Gilbird XD y es verdad lo que puse, una vez fui al campo con mi familia y el dueño del campo nos había contado que una de las gallinas había dejado un huevo en un nido de paloma y después nació el pollito en el árbol….**

**Bueno aquí tendría que terminar la historia pero como soy muy awesome como la protagonista voy a hacer un capi final. Lo único que no sé es si voy a adelantar unos años en el futuro o si los voy a dejar así no más. Lo que si estoy segura que habrá Sparmano y Franada XD**

**Si dejan un review harán muy feliz a este awesome desastre que soy, si no Gario aparecerá y los golpeara con su sartén jajajajaja nahh mentira ;)**

**Nos vemos! ;D **


End file.
